The present invention generally relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing methods, and media for providing a computer program. More particularly, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method suitably used in, for example, downloading and installing a computer program. The invention also pertains to a medium for providing a computer program.
When a computer is powered on, it executes a computer for starting the computer (hereinafter sometimes referred to as a xe2x80x9cboot programxe2x80x9d), which is stored at a predetermined address, thereby running, for example, an operation system (OS). The computer is then ready to run various application programs under the control of the OS.
The address at which the boot program is stored, i.e., address first accessed by the computer (more precisely, by the built-in central processing unit (CPU)) will hereinafter be sometimes referred to as the xe2x80x9cboot address.xe2x80x9d
It is sometimes necessary to overwrite computer programs. For example, a broadcast station is required to overwrite a computer program, including a boot program, for controlling an integrated receiver and decoder (IRD) that is used for receiving satellite broadcasts. In this case, the computer program may be transmitted by a transmission medium via satellite or other means or may be recorded on a recording medium, such as a floppy disk, and then delivered.
However, the overwriting of the computer program may fail, for example, due to the user""s accidental operation or power failure, and in the worst case, the apparatus cannot be started.
One of the countermeasures taken against the above disadvantage is to provide two or more boot addresses. Then, a new boot program can be stored at a boot address other than the currently used boot address. Such a boot address storing the new boot program is then treated as the latest boot address. In this case, even if the overwriting of the new boot program fails, the previous boot program stored at one of the boot addresses can be executed to start the apparatus.
However, according to the above-described method in which a plurality of boot addresses are provided, a storage medium, such as a non-volatile memory, is required for the latest boot address. In overwriting the boot program, it is also necessary to overwrite the latest boot address stored in the non-volatile memory. If the overwriting of the boot address fails even when the overwriting of the boot program is successful, the apparatus is unfavorably started by the old boot program, or in the worst case, the apparatus is unable to be started.
Accordingly, in view of the above background, it is an object of the present invention to reliably run an apparatus in a normal condition (properly).
In order to achieve the above object, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing apparatus for providing a second computer program dependent upon a first computer program. The information processing apparatus includes a processor operable to describe in the second computer program a version of the second computer program and a version of the first computer program compatible with the second computer program.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for providing a second computer program dependent upon a first computer program. The method includes describing in the second computer program a version of the second computer program and a version of the first computer program compatible with the second computer program.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a medium recorded with a second computer program dependent upon a first computer program. The medium includes in the second computer program a version of the second computer program and a version of the first computer program compatible with the second computer program.
According to yet a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing apparatus for installing a second computer program dependent upon a first computer program. The information processing apparatus includes a determination unit operable to make a determination of whether a version of the second computer program is compatible with a version of the first computer program, and to make a determination of whether a version of the first computer program is compatible with a version of the second computer program. An installation unit installs the second computer program based on these determinations.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for installing a second computer program dependent upon a first computer program. The method includes making a determination of whether a version of the second computer program is compatible with a version of the first computer program, and making a determination of whether a version of the first computer program is compatible with a version of the second computer program; and installing the second computer program based on these determinations.